If Only You Knew (Revised)
by ShineyEye 02
Summary: Sora wishes that her 'dream man' knows she loves him. She's holding wrorries and hopeless thoughts. But will it be a happy ending? Told from Sora's POV all the way. You'll like this story.... Pls. Read and Review! ^_~


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, if I did I wouldn't be writing this would I? Nah. So yeah it's originally my idea. Sora's point of view.  
  
If Only You Knew  
By: ShineyEye 02  
  
  
It's another day, another week of school. I never knew that high school was really tough. Everyday there's homework, practice and my day is just so busy. It's another day of when I see you, but what is it that keeps us apart? I don't even know if you can sense what I can. I want to tell you how I feel, but I'm afraid you wouldn't feel the same and my feelings would just get hurt. Oh, Tai, I wish I could be with you. I always stare at you, think of you. I wish we were together. You're the very best friend that I ever had. So caring, kind, nice, loving and courageous. That's why you got the crest of Courage. To me when I see you it's like I'm the luckiest girl in the world, to you, it's only another normal day.   
  
Sure you're always there for me, but more in a friendly way. Whenever I'm blue you fill me in. You're the first person that'll comfort me. You boost me up when I'm gloomy, fill sadness with happiness. But there's still one thing Tai, 'If Only You knew' that I love you. I wonder if I'm just really a friend to you and nothing more. If that's what you want then I'll respect your considerations. I love you more than ever. Deep in my heart I need you, something is missing inside me and you're the one who will fill the hole in my heart. You're smile makes me warm. Your laughter makes me stronger.  
  
Now I've realized that I should give up my hope since there'll be nothing between the two of us, nothing. Don't worry about me, I can make it through life. Still, I need you to guide me, hold me when I'm falling, and enlighten me. Why am I always thinking of all these false hopes? It'll never be true. I just want you to be happy in your life. But as far as this goes it's truly hurting me. I need you Tai; I don't have the courage to say three little words. You're the one I always think about. My crush on you grew into love, but only to be crushed if you reject me. It's fear that's preventing me from coming closer to you. I may never forgive myself again. So much for me. Class starts soon.  
  
Why do you have to sit beside me? You smile at me calmly like the precious wind. I want class to be over, the longer it takes, the longer that I look at you, it's shattering me inside quickly. If only you knew Tai, if only you knew. Why must life be so hard? Why must it be you that I have to fall in love with? Why my very best friend in the world? Why? So many questions, so little answers. I wish I hadn't met you. I wish I hadn't seen you or even felt your presence. The more I think about it, the more it hurts me.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~~   
  
I walked by the street thanking that this dreadful day was over. My worries are gone for now. Tomorrow they'll be back again, but I need to enjoy the rest of my afternoon. Maybe I should help mom at the flower shop. I haven't been there for a week. I walked in the shop with the sweet fragrance of different flowers entering my nostrils. Sorry mom for not having to help you for the past few days. I was just too busy thinking. Now I know I should leave all my thoughts of Tai, push them all the way back in my head.  
  
"Hi mom," cheerfully I said.  
  
"Oh hello Sora. Can you do me a favor? I have to get some pots back door and that young man over there would pay in a minute. At least that's what he said," she conveyed. I nodded and she went out.  
  
I sat down on the high stool near the cashier staring down at the boring wooden counter. My head hung low from depression. I folded my hands and again I was in deep thought. I heard a low murmur. I awoke from my reverie. I didn't bother to look up to see the man paying for the most beautiful roses I've seen.  
  
"These are some quite roses you've got here," I said pressing buttons and tallying up his total.  
  
"It sure is. I can't wait 'till she sees it," he responded with a chuckle. He handed me his payment and after I calculated the change he didn't want to take the roses. Slowly I gazed up and met eye to eye with my dream man. I gasped, for it was Tai.  
  
"Tai, oh hi there. Shouldn't you be going to that special someone?" I asked almost stuttering.  
  
"No. That special someone is right in front of me. I bought those for you. And now you're trying to shove me away," he said in a chuckle. I reached for the roses that was on the counter and gazed at it. I held it and looked up to him. He was smiling.   
  
"Tai, but what for?"  
  
"This was the very date that we first met. I remembered we were in second grade and kept the date. I told myself that after eight years, I'll tell you how special you are to me," he said and came over to my side. "I love you Sora. I always have. Even when you thought that I didn't I did. You're the most wonderful thing that's ever happened to me."  
  
I was speechless. All the worries in my mind were erased for good. My hopes came true. "If only you knew how much I waited for this moment Tai," I cried and hugged him.  
  
"I've always known Sora. I knew you loved me. From the way you look, the way you talk to me, your every motion. I was waiting for the right time."  
  
"You're such a dork you know that? Oh who cares I love you Tai. Now I'm so happy! I love you forever," I replied. We parted and I met his chocolate eyes as he met my crimson ones. Slowly he started to lean in for a kiss. Then he kissed me. It was a very good feeling. I felt so relieved, so free, so, so warm in his arms. He wrapped me with his gentle hands as I did to him. Nevertheless, he was a great kisser. It was so perfect I never wanted to let go. I want more, more of everything that he'll give. So he did and I would respond. Momentarily we broke to grasp for some air.  
  
"Wow! You're a great kisser Sora!"  
  
"You're not bad yourself too tiger. That's why you're lucky to have me," I giggled as he kissed me on the forehead. "How 'bout we ditch this place and hang out. Only the two of us."  
  
"Sure. But what about the shop?"  
  
"Ah, don't worry. Mom will be fine. For the meantime let's go," I said. Both of us headed out the door. This was the greatest thing that happened to me. Tai and me together at last. Why did I say that it was hopeless? Oh well.   
  
We walked hand in hand downtown as we watched the beautiful sunset. We stopped and he held both my hands. He kissed me again as our shadows trailed behind us. I was yelling 'Yes!' over and over again in my head. I knew that this kiss would last longer than the first.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~  
  
"Sora? Where did you disappear to?" she asked. She walked over the counter and set some pots down. There was a folded piece of paper saying:  
  
Mama,  
I went out on a date with Tai. He was the young man who was going to pay and I didn't even know it. I wouldn't be home until midnight, but please understand that this is really important to me. I'm sorry I had to leave you alone by the store again. Please be careful and I love you. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine.  
  
--Sora  
  
She folded the letter and sighed. "Oh Sora. I knew that both of you would come around." She smiled once more at the letter and returned to her work.  
  
  
  
The End  
There, I hope you like it because I sure did. If you're a Taiora lover, like me, please be kind to read my other stories. I hope you'll enjoy them too! Bye now!   



End file.
